Be There
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Só precisavam de alguém para estar lá... E encontraram isso um no outro. UKxJP/ArthurxKiku


Mais uma England x Japan! Bem levinha, espero que gostem.

Agradeço a Mashiro por ter me agüentado x3 E pela ajuda com a história!

Boa leitura!

**Be There**

Era uma noite de inverno no solo japonês.

Graças às clausulas da Aliança Anglo-Japonesa, Arthur estava passando alguns dias na casa de Kiku que, nesse momento, acabava de constar que o britânico não estava dentro do local. _Aonde ele iria?_ – se perguntou com preocupação, colocando um casaco por cima da vestimenta típica que trajava, calçando as sandálias de madeira e saindo em busca do outro. Naqueles últimos tempos, ele vinha ajudando muito o nipônico, auxiliando-o na guerra contra a Rússia. Era uma relação agradável e descobriram que tinham muito em comum – tanto nos hábitos quanto nos pensamentos. Uma amizade e estima que ambos apreciavam e não queriam que acabasse, mesmo que aquele sentimento fosse rodeado por guerras e sangue. No fundo, buscavam apenas alguém com quem pudessem contar... E encontraram isso um no outro.

O japonês atravessou o jardim, a madeira do calçado batendo ritmicamente contra o chão em um baque surdo, logo ganhando as ruas desertas. Seria fácil olhar nos prováveis lugares que o inglês iria – afinal, ele ainda não conhecia muito bem a região. E não precisou procurar muito: viu a pessoa que queria no alto de um pequeno morro, começando a subi-lo. Parou alguns passos atrás do britânico, levantando o olhar para o céu ao ver que era isso que ele fazia e sorriu com a visão. Já fazia algum tempo que não via o céu tão estrelado – nem parecia estar havendo uma guerra. Mas aquela sensação de paz... devia apenas a uma pessoa.

- Está frio aqui, Arthur. – disse, tendo a própria respiração visível pelo choque do ar quente com o frio, mas que logo desaparecia.

O britânico se virou, parecendo surpreso. Não esperava ver Kiku ali, mas a expressão acabou se transformando em um meio sorriso.

- Não se preocupe. Estou bem.

Afirmou com convicção, afinal estava bem agasalhado, logo voltando os olhos claros novamente para o véu estrelado acima de si. Gostava de ver aqueles pequenos pontos brilhantes, que insistiam em brilhar, mesmo no meio da escuridão. Era como se nada as abalassem! E adorava ver um céu assim, limpo, sem nuvens. O japonês ficou a fitar o outro, atento àquelas palavras – pareciam tão certas e confiantes – não deixando de reparar que o outro sorria, fazendo o mesmo de modo sereno, quase que tímido, enquanto quebrava a pequena distância que havia. Kiku juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, tentando evitar a perda de calor para o ambiente – algo que não lhe incomodava tanto quanto deveria, visto que a presença do loiro era sempre agradável.

- Tome cuidado para não pegar um resfriado.

Arthur voltou a fitar o menor, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, mas com uma expressão divertida.

- Eu que deveria estar falando isso! O que fará se ficar doente logo agora?

Em resposta, o japonês riu baixo, cobrindo os lábios com as pontas dos dedos e fechando os olhos.

- Não vou ficar. Mas, mesmo que fique, vai me ajudar, não é?

Inclinou a face suavemente para o lado ao falar, o tom ameno e um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Tinham prometido se auxiliarem, logo pensava não ser necessário se preocupar muito. Já Arthur não conseguia entender bem aquela confiança que Kiku depositava em si, chegando a ficar até sem graça ao ouvir aquelas palavras naquele tom, ficando com a face avermelhada, sorrindo de modo a tentar disfarçar.

- Naturalmente! - Eram amigos. Mas não queria afirmar aquilo, acreditando que era apenas pelo nipônico já ter conhecimento deste fato e não precisar ficar repetindo, repetindo e repetindo... optou somente por completar – Mas não é por isso que vai se descuidar.

Fez uma expressão séria ao falar, querendo mostrar que estava com a razão. Sem pensar muito ou se importar de que fosse um gesto infantil, encostou o indicador na ponta do nariz avermelhado do menor - que sentiu um arrepio, pois a mão do outro estava bem mais quente do que imaginara.

-... Está até com o nariz vermelho. – disse em um tom pouco mais baixo, sem reparar no que fazia.

Dessa vez, as bochechas de Kiku que se avermelharam, encolhendo os ombros e balançando uma das mãos como se não fosse nada.

- Ahh, estou bem! Mesmo.

E era verdade, afinal... morava ali. Só o britânico quem parecia ter se esquecido disso, fazendo com que o menor se assustasse um pouco ao ter a mão tomada. Se era ele quem era acostumado, por que a mão de Arthur parecia infinitamente mais quente? Provavelmente estava as aquecendo pouco tempo atrás...

- Estão frias...

A voz do maior se fez novamente presente, no mesmo tom baixo, enquanto fitava as mãos juntas, como se apenas de olhar fosse conseguir aquecer o corpo do japonês, quando o que mais desejava era trazê-lo para perto de si e abraçá-lo. Conseguiu refrear a vontade segurando a outra mão dele, elevando ambas e beijando as costas das mesmas, uma de cada vez, com certo zelo. Kiku sentiu como se descargas elétricas percorressem o corpo pelo contato a pele previamente fria com os lábios quentes do loiro. A reação foi imediata: o coração disparou e o sangue fora bombeado rapidamente, tingindo as bochechas do nipônico de rubro intenso e nada conseguiu formular em resposta. E, caso houvesse alguma mínima chance disso ocorrer, ela se dissolvera assim que os olhos verdes foram pousados em si. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi retribuir o olhar.

Após vários segundos que se arrastaram com uma lentidão absurda, Arthur caiu em si e soltou as mãos do menor, colocando as próprias no bolso da calça e começando a caminhar, deixando um Kiku parado no mesmo lugar, perplexo, para trás. Reparou que não estava sendo acompanhado e disse em um tom alto o suficiente apenas para se fazer ouvir.

- Vamos para casa.

Os olhos castanhos piscaram duas vezes, localizando-se no tempo e concordou, apressando-se para acompanhar o britânico.

- V-vamos!

_**x**_

Novamente, lá estavam eles rodeados por sangue e destruição. Era a Primeira Guerra Mundial, na qual Kiku entrou ao lado do britânico pela aliança que tinham. Arthur não queria isso – pensava que o japonês não combinava com aquele ambiente, mesmo sabendo que muito daquilo Kiku já vira (e causara). Mas não queria que o nipônico se envolvesse na podridão européia, mas ele se relembrou da promessa que fizeram: se apoiar. Um buscaria auxílio no outro.

_- Você... promete, Arthur? – perguntou, fitando o britânico hesitante, com medo de que pudesse ser apenas uma promessa momentânea._

_- Claro! Somos... amigos, não é?_

_Sorriu, tentando tranquilizar o japonês, o que deu um pouco certo, visto que este sorriu, ganhando um leve rubor nas bochechas ao levantar uma das mãos, com apenas o mindinho estendido._

_- Então vamos selar o acordo!_

_Após uma rápida explicação sobre aquele costume, os dedos menores se cruzaram e sorriam, como se houvessem combinado anteriormente._

Mantendo a promessa, o nipônico ficou ao lado do inglês até o final. Mesmo que não pudesse fazer muito, se esforçava para dar seu melhor, mas no final isso não fora suficiente para Arthur. Francis e Alfred acabaram entrando no meio daquela relação que, aos poucos, foi se estreitando até desaparecer sem deixar rastros.

Não era o que o japonês queria. Ele podia não admitir, mas no fundo esperava que o britânico lhe procurasse. Só estava cansado de esperar. Precisava fazer algo por si, lutar por algo, simplesmente se distrair – ficar olhando aquela única foto não levaria a lugar nenhum. Devia se desapegar daquelas lembranças: tinha seu orgulho e faria novos amigos. Para ele, que viveu tanto tempo, alguns anos não era nada. Tudo poderia ser apagado – _queria acreditar nisso_.

O britânico não acreditou quando viu Kiku acompanhado de Ludwig e Feliciano – eram inimigos. Por que o oriental se juntara a eles? Admitia sim que tinham se afastado nos últimos tempos, mas o japonês também não o procurara, então pensou que ele não sentia falta e, mediante a notícia da formação do Eixo, essa suspeita apenas se confirmou. Agora era _guerra_. (Mesmo que, no fundo no fundo, não quisesse isso.)

Agora estariam de frente um para o outro... No campo de batalha. O fato de terem seguido por caminhos opostos daria nisso: um grande conflito, que terminaria apenas quando um dos lados caísse. Porque, em uma guerra, só havia um vencedor.

Em 1945 ocorreu a decisão. Um por um, os integrantes do Eixo foram caindo: Itália, Alemanha e agora faltava apenas a conclusão da Guerra do Pacífico, por mais que ela fosse óbvia. Japão estava sozinho contra os Aliados – a derrota era certa. E não havia mais volta; não àquela altura. Só restava a Alfred dar o golpe final.

Foi então que aconteceu. O Império do Sol desmoronou.

Estava só. Completamente sozinho. Todos lhe abandonaram, um a um. Ou será que foi ele quem pediu por aquilo? Somente América estendeu-lhe a mão... Era o único quem podia fazer isso, afinal. Todos estavam com seus próprios problemas, inclusive o único quem queria ter ao seu lado, mas não podia exigir nada. Já fazia muito tempo que suas relações estavam cortadas... Teria volta a partir dali? Acreditava que não.

Mas Alfred era um bom amigo. Deixava-o na varanda a apreciar o jardim, mesmo que não conseguisse prestar atenção nas cores ou nos cheiros das várias plantas que ali havia. A mente de Kiku divagava tão longe que ninguém poderia alcançar. Ainda estava machucado, ferido; algumas mais antigas do que imaginava, outras mais atuais, em carne viva, que ainda ardiam simplesmente pelo soprar da fresca brisa de final de tarde. Seus olhos estavam tão vazios quanto sua alma – já não restava mais nada.

Arthur se recuperava aos poucos dos próprios ferimentos. Não saíra ileso da guerra, como não poderia deixar de ser, mas já estava em boas condições. Já podia sair se quisesse, mas no momento preferia apenas ficar em casa, bebendo chá e lendo um bom livro. Precisava se distrair.

- Hey, England! Está melhor? – era Alfred quem invadia o escritório, sentando-se em frente ao britânico. – Vejo que sim. Está até cozinhando essas coisas!

O estadunidense riu, pegando um dos _scones_ e colocando na boca, ganhando um olhar reprovador do inglês.

- O que você quer, Alfred?

- Nada! Apenas vim ver como estava. Já que já está bem, estou de saída.

Tão rápido como chegou, Alfred foi embora, deixando o inglês bufando de raiva. Aquele pirralho achava que podia sair entrando e saindo assim da casa dos outros! Precisava de algumas aulas de bons modos, isso sim. Suspirou, vendo o lugar agora vago, lembrando-se de como ele e Kiku sempre conversavam ali. Por que mesmo perdera aquela amizade? Nem sabia mais o motivo – algo tão besta! Como pode deixar algo assim ter acontecido? Bagunçou os fios loiros, finalmente reparando em algo fora do lugar. Ou melhor, algo que _não estava_ ali antes.

Com cuidado, o inglês inclinou-se, pegando da mesa um pequeno papel retangular desgastado e trazendo para perto de si. Pela textura, não parecia papel comum e sim de fotografia... E confirmou que era justamente isso quando a virou para si. Os olhos verdes, antes vazios, brilharam ao focalizar a imagem impressa em uma expressão de pura surpresa.

Na foto havia a imagem dele e de Kiku juntos, na época em que ainda conversavam normalmente, que tomavam chá juntos, que trocavam conhecimentos e podiam sorrir sem maiores preocupações. Era primavera, as cerejeiras esvoaçavam e ambos sorriam para o fotógrafo – de maneira discreta, mas ainda sorrindo. Arthur deixou novamente os olhos escurecerem, fitando o vazio daquela imagem. Realmente não havia nada que poderia ser salvo?

Alfred chegava em casa e já sabia aonde encontrar o nipônico: na varanda. Ultimamente ele não saía de lá, ficava ali, parado, apenas a fitar o nada. E não adiantava chamar-lhe a atenção: ele não ouvia. Parecia ter se fechado para o mundo, de um jeito diferente de anos atrás, mas ainda sim ausente. Onde estariam os pensamentos dele? Sorrateiramente, o americano se aproximou do menor, agachando e estendendo uma rosa vermelha – roubada do canteiro de Arthur – por cima do ombro dele.

Nenhuma reação. Os olhos castanhos continuaram presos no chão como se este fosse deveras interessante. Alfred suspirou, limitando-se ao silêncio, deixando que a flor caísse no colo do japonês. Apenas ao ouvir o estadunidense se afastar que Kiku pegou a rosa, aproximando-a da face para sentir seu perfume. Aquele cheiro trazia boas lembranças, de tempos que não voltavam mais.

Sem que pudesse evitar, as imagens dos últimos acontecimentos, misturadas à face do britânico, começaram a invadir-lhe a mente. Os dedos se afrouxaram em torno do caule da flor, fazendo com que ela fosse ao chão. O japonês abaixou a cabeça, sentindo lágrimas quentes – as quais pensou que já haviam secado – escorrerem por sua face sem parar. Queria que alguém – _queria que Arthur_ – sorrisse para ele mais uma vez. Não queria mais ficar daquele modo... Por que teve que perder tudo que lhe era importante? Por que tinha que pensar nisso logo agora? Estava se recuperando... Estava parando de doer, mas parecia que ela voltou com uma força ainda maior. Encostou o dorso de uma das mãos sobre boca, abafando um pequeno soluço ao ouvir passos apressados se aproximando. Tinha de parecer bem. Forçar um sorriso.

...Mas simplesmente _não conseguia_, limitando-se a ficar com a cabeça abaixada.

Reconheceu aqueles passos, arregalando os olhos ao fitar os sapatos sociais dentro do campo de visão. Levantando a cabeça, surpreso, via um inglês ofegante parado bem a sua frente, com o casaco na mão e as bochechas avermelhadas pela suposta corrida.

Por reflexo, o japonês inclinou o corpo para trás, mas o outro se adiantou, segurando-o pelo braço, fitando-o dentro dos olhos. Não gostava de ver aqueles olhos castanhos marejados e aquela face manchada com lágrimas, mas não sabia o que falar. Não depois de tanto tempo. Era tanto a dizer, nenhuma palavra parecia suficiente!

- Me solte... – pediu baixo, fitando o outro seriamente.

- Não! Kiku, eu...

Abaixou o tom até a voz morrer e as palavras entalarem na garganta. Não conseguia ficar mais longe do japonês, esquecendo-se de que poderia estar o machucando por ainda segurá-lo pelo braço – mas o nipônico já não ligava para isso. O britânico inclinou a face para o lado, constrangido.

- Me desculpe... por não ter estado lá...

O menor arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Aquelas poucas palavras o atingiram mais do que queria. Arthur estava ali, pedindo desculpas. Sentia um misto de sensações, alegria, felicidade, alívio! Sem conseguir falar nada, apenas chorar, chorar tudo que precisava, retirar aquele peso dos ombros. Sabia o quanto o britânico estava se esforçando para falar aquilo – ambos eram muito orgulhosos. Ele devia ter demorado dias – talvez meses ou anos – para tomar coragem de ir até ali. Sem resistir, deixou que o maior lhe puxasse e o envolvesse em um abraço carinhoso. Um abraço que precisou de uma guerra – que podia ter custado aquela vida que tanto adorava - para conseguir dar.

Os olhos verdes fitaram o japonês carinhosamente, mesmo com aquele olhar duro que recebia – Kiku estava lisongeado, com raiva pela demora, mas extremamente aliviado - mas não se demorou muito. Apenas enxugou as lágrimas com o polegar e inclinou-se, selando os lábios, fazendo o oriental ficar novamente surpreso. Dois segundos depois, os olhos castanhos se fecharam e o asiático se permitiu abraçar o maior, mantendo aquele contato quente e carinhoso.

Afastaram-se com pesar, novamente olhando um ao outro pela janela da alma. Com a mão apoiada no tórax do britânico, Kiku afastou-o suavemente, abaixando o olhar e corando. Olhou o outro com uma expressão séria, parecendo irritado, mas apenas para cobrir a boca com uma das mãos, constrangido.

Só então Arthur deu-se conta do que fez, abaixando o olhar por um instante, mas quando voltou-se para o menor, viu-o sorrindo timidamente, acabando por também anuviar a própria expressão.

Já não importava mais o que passaram.

Agora poderiam rir juntos de novo.

_**x**_

Então... reviews?


End file.
